Kanicho Sama
Kanicho Sama a.k.a. the Speed Demon is the best friend of Ginta Hanabishi, and the deuteragonist of the manga/anime series, Dragonborn. Kanicho belongs to the Sun Strike school taught by his master and grandfather, Harakayai Elder. His style is a direct opposite to the style of Ginta Hanabishi's, which is showcased in their first fight against each other. After his loss to Ginta, Kanicho has changed his life around, valuing Ginta as his closest companion. Kanicho decides to tag along with Ginta to help complete the demon's prophecy for Ginta's sake. He does so to prepare for his bright future as a scholar to impress his mother, Mino Sama, his grandfather, and for his late father, who was murdered by Demons. Kanicho is the only full-blooded normal human of the five main protagonists, as Ginta is later on revealed to be half-Mazoku, Excentriv Míxia is already a half-human/half-Chimera, and Masai Rokuba is an enlightened breed of humans inherited from the beings of the Astral Plane. |} Appearance Personality Kanicho is shown to be a confident individual who takes great pride in his human heritage, despite the insults he gets from Demons. He is willing to defend what he believes in no matter the costs. Kanicho started off as a loner who isolated himself from everyone due to the untimely death of his father at the hands of a Demon. Ginta's influence manages to convince Kanicho to open up more to other people, and begin to trust others. Kanicho realized that building relationships with others will allow him to move on from his past. Kanicho is extremely loyal to Ginta, standing by him no matter what he does, even if Kanicho has second thoughts about some of Ginta's ideas. Kanicho is also quite protective over Ginta, always looking out for him due to how strong of a bond the two have with one another. This was best shown when Kanicho went beyond his limitations to avenge Ginta's honor after witnessing Tarou sacrificing him. While Kanicho completely trusts Ginta, he (unlike Ginta) has a hard time trusting individuals that have attempted to hurt them in any way whatsoever. Kanicho can sometimes be sarcastic when fighting, making smart remarks towards his enemies and joking around in the heat of battle. He also makes jokes in the midst of battle as an outlet for his greatest fears. Although Kanicho puts up a brave front towards most people, he secretly takes everything people say about the frailty of humans to heart. Unlike Ginta, Kanicho is very self-conscious about his status as a human, due to the fact that he could easily be crippled for life or won't be able to stand by Ginta's side due to a human's inability to keep up with Demons and even Enlightened Humans. Kanicho was constantly worried about Ginta's mental health and mindset when the latter was completely obsessed with getting revenge on Tarou. Kanicho is a friendly guy at heart who, while not so easy to make friends with, he will treat any of his friends with immense respect and look out for them with his own life on the line. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Abilities Techniques Fight Record 'Dragonborn' 'Dragonborn Chronicles' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:S-Class Category:Spirit Warriors